


Going Too Far

by NiamhM101



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Patton gets upset, Virgil is protective and defensive, slight unsympathetic roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 14:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhM101/pseuds/NiamhM101
Summary: Roman goes too far with ideas for a script





	Going Too Far

Screaming, crying, couldn’t move, hopefully they wouldn’t be able to hear him.

Patton didn’t want to bother the others when he was like this, especially not Roman who was probably feeling guilty after what happened.

The creative side was trying out some ideas with the moral side and everything was going well, he even started talking about all the great memories the four of them had together; the cookies baked and movies watched and puppies played with before Logan threw a fit even though Patton was only allergic to cats.

Then Roman had told him to imagine one of them was dead. To imagine the creative side died because Virgil didn’t like him, to imagine Logan deleting him from existence.

He didn’t want any of them to die and suddenly then it was all he could think about.

Roman had tried to get through to him but Patton had decided enough was enough and went through to his own room to calm down.

It felt like hours since then, the moral side hadn’t managed to move from his curled up position on the floor.

“Patton, what happened? Hey it’s okay, I’ve got you, you’re okay.”

Virgil, he was here, carefully and slowly making him sit up.

“I’ve got you, I’ve got you.” The anxious side repeated the phrase, holding the moral side as close as he could while he cried.

When Patton was calmed down enough to talk, he took the chance. “I’m....I’m sorry you had to see me like this.”

“Patton, you’re there for me when I get anxious. I want to be here for you when you get upset,” Virgil replied. “Can you tell me what happened, please?”

The moral side sniffled. “I was helping Roman with his script, and-and he started t-t-talking about one of you d-d-dying...”

The anxious side immediately ran his hands through Patton’s hair. “It’s okay, none of us are going anywhere. Get some sleep, Patton. I’ll be gone for five minutes but then I can come back and cuddle with you.”

Patton smiled and nodded. “Okay.”

Once the moral side was settled, Virgil left the room and headed right over to Roman’s.

.........

The creative side knew he had made a mistake when Patton had gotten upset like that.

He broke the moral side, the one who cared for all of them endlessly every day and only wanted them to be a fam-ILY in return.

Roman didn’t want to do this script anymore, not after breaking Patton.

The last thing he expected to happen next was to have Virgil kick in his bedroom door.

“Do you have any idea what you’ve done?”

Roman sighed. “Virgil, I am not in the mood.”

“I know what you did to Patton.”

The creative side froze. “Virgil-“

“Princey, it doesn’t matter what you were doing, you can’t just say something like that and expect no reaction. Patton was crying his heart out in his bedroom floor and you’re just lucky I can’t yell at you for longer because I need to be elsewhere right now.”

“Virgil, I’m sorry, okay?” Roman said, exasperated.

The anxious side shook his head. “I’m not the one you need to be apologise to.”

He left without another word, leaving the creative side to squander in self pity and rewrite a script because he wasn’t going to see Patton knowing Virgil would be on the defence for at least a few hours.


End file.
